Some images are large, such as those obtained by medical x-ray devices. As an example, some full-filed digital mammography x-ray images are over 50 MB in their uncompressed form. Lossless image compression techniques can reduce the size of an image, but the image file remains large enough that transmitting the entire image file to a remote computing device (e.g., a client computing device at which a medical professional has requested the image) requires a person at that remote computing device to wait while the entire image is retrieved over a network before it can be viewed. Moreover, some image compression algorithms are not integrated into certain web browsers. As such, client-side decompression algorithms may have to be programmed in a scripting language (e.g., JavaScript) and transmitted to the client computing device before the image can be decompressed. Decompression algorithms programmed in a scripting language may be executed by a web browser scripting engine, although such an engine may execute instructions slower than if the instructions were executed outside of the web browser scripting engine.